Ravi Bopara
| birth_place = Finglas Dublin, Ireland | heightft = 5 | heightinch = 10 | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right-arm medium | role = All-rounder | international = true | testdebutdate = 1 December | testdebutyear = 2007 | testdebutagainst = Sri Lanka | testcap = 637 | lasttestdate = 19 July | lasttestyear = 2012 | lasttestagainst = South Africa | odidebutdate = 2 February | odidebutyear = 2007 | odidebutagainst = Australia | odicap = 202 | lastodidate = 26 January | lastodiyear = 2014 | lastodiagainst = Australia | odishirt = 10 (previously 42) | club1 = Essex | year1 = 2002–present | club2 = MCC | year2 = 2006–2008 | club3 = Kings XI Punjab | year3 = 2009–2010 | club4 = Auckland Aces | year4 = 2009–2010 | club5 = Dolphins | year5 = 2010/2013-present | club6 = Gloucestershire | year6 = 2012 (One Match) | club7 = Chittagong Kings | year7 = 2013-present | club8 = Sydney Sixers | year8 = 2013-present | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 13 | runs1 = 575 | bat avg1 = 31.94 | 100s/50s1 = 3/0 | top score1 = 143 | deliveries1 = 434 | wickets1 = 1 | bowl avg1 = 290.00 | fivefor1 = 0 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 1/39 | catches/stumpings1 = 6/– | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 102 | runs2 = 2,372 | bat avg2 = 32.49 | 100s/50s2 = 1/11 | top score2 = 101* | deliveries2 = 1,547 | wickets2 = 34 | bowl avg2 = 36.23 | fivefor2 = 0 | tenfor2 = n/a | best bowling2 = 4/38 | catches/stumpings2 = 30/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 138 | runs3 = 8,338 | bat avg3 = 41.48 | 100s/50s3 = 23/32 | top score3 = 229 | deliveries3 = 9,976 | wickets3 = 150 | bowl avg3 = 41.75 | fivefor3 = 1 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = 5/75 | catches/stumpings3 = 80/– | column4 = LA | matches4 = 253 | runs4 = 7,684 | bat avg4 = 40.87 | 100s/50s4 = 12/43 | top score4 = 201* | deliveries4 = 5,820 | wickets4 = 190 | bowl avg4 = 26.60 | fivefor4 = 1 | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling4 = 5/63 | catches/stumpings4 = 81/– | date = 23 March | year = 2014 | source = http://www.cricketarchive.com/Archive/Players/44/44074/44074.html CricketArchive }} Ravinder Singh "Ravi" Bopara (4 May 1985) is an English cricketer who plays for Essex and England. Originally a top-order batsman, his developing medium pace bowling is making him a vital all-rounder and he has the best bowling figures for England in a Twenty20 International. Bopara has also played for the Kings XI Punjab in the Indian Premier League. Bopara was first called up to the England One Day International team in 2007, before a difficult Test debut in Sri Lanka saw him dropped in early 2008 after a string of three ducks. He regained his place for a Test against the West Indies in the winter of 2008-09; on his return to the side, Bopara became the fifth batsman to score three consecutive Test centuries for England. Despite this success, during the 2009 Ashes Bopara again struggled and was dropped for the final Test of the series. Category:English cricketers Category:Cricketers Category:1985 birthsCategory:Living people